


i'll make a man out of you

by questionableatbest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was drunk, happy and having a really good time, which meant she wasn’t really paying attention to anything around her  when she heard somebody cough into the microphone and she turned to see Bellamy standing on the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make a man out of you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about a guy meeting a girl at a karaoke bar through the mutual singing of Disney songs, so obviously I had to go ahead and write a Bellarke AU!

'I'm not drunk enough for this,' thought Bellamy Blake, as he sat down at a bar with his friends who, for some reason, thought going to a bar on karaoke night would be a good idea.

Deciding to remedy the problem, he ordered a beer and relaxed in his seat, glancing around the room while doing so.

"See anything you like?" Jasper asked crudely, gaining him a slap on the back of his head from Lincoln.

"Dude, they're girls, not meat," Miller interjected, rolling his eyes at the other guys' antics.

"What would you know about girls?" Jasper shot back innocently, gesturing to wear Miller's hand rested in Monty's.

"I'm willing to bet he knows more than you," a girl with dark hair, full lips, and almond shaped eyes joined their conversation, leaning over the bar and gaining the bartenders attention immediately. "A pitcher of whatever's on tap?"

"Well then, maybe you could teach me," Jasper's attempt at flirting was enough to make them all groan, and Lincoln once again slapped the back of his head.

"Nice try," the girl laughed, paying for her beer and heading back to her table.

Bellamy tuned out the conversation around him and let his eyes follow the girl, eventually settling on the people sitting around her table. There were a few of them, but only one caught his eye. She had long, wavy blonde hair, a slow but captivating smile, and she was wearing a small, black dress that definitely showed off her assets.

And she was staring right at him. He shook his head, realizing just how creepy he was acting when she raised her eyebrows at him, as if to ask what his problem was. He lifted his hand in a small, half-wave, and sent her an apologetic smile before turning back to his friends.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over to her occasionally, but that was natural- she was hot, and he was a guy.

He had a few more beers and was just starting to relax and enjoy himself when he heard squeals of excitement coming from somewhere behind him. Turning his head, he saw that the table of girls he had previously been watching (totally not in a creepy way) was standing up and cheering, though the blonde seemed to be missing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice interrupted the endless karaoke and drew his attention to the makeshift stage, "We have got a special treat for you tonight; without further ado, I would like to present the one, the only, Clarke Griffin!"

Even from where he was sitting, Bellamy could see her eye roll and faint blush covering her cheeks and growing darker by the second. Despite her clear discomfort, she held the microphone up to her face and started singing the moment the music began, which is exactly when the whole room erupted in cheers.

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns," she sang from the stage, becoming more enthusiastic with every line, "Did they send me daughter's, when I asked for sons?"

"Damn," Jasper breathed behind him, also transfixed by the girl on the stage, "Is it weird that I'm turned on by this?"

Nobody dignified that with a response, but Bellamy was confident that if he'd been looking he would have seen Lincoln slap Jasper's head again.

He kept his eyes on the stage, watching as the girl got comically into the song, even involving her growing audience at certain points. When the performance ended, the crowd erupted in cheers, and he couldn't help but chuckle when she bowed before jumping off the stage and heading straight towards him.

 

She was not going to flirt with the hot guy at the bar. She was not going to flirt with him, even though his messy brown hair paired with the light freckles splattered across his face and his killer body made him look like every dream she'd ever had. She was just going to get another pitcher and go back to her table. She was not going to-

"Hey Princess."

Oh, fuck it.

"Why'd you call me that?"

"Well, your song choice inspired it, but it seems to fit pretty well," his voice was deep and sexy and confident and as she leaned against the bar facing him she realized just how screwed she was.

"Mulan wasn't actually a princess," she objected, and when he threw his head back and laughed she couldn't help but feel proud she'd caused it.

"Whatever you say, Princess," he smiled genuinely, his eyes quickly trailing up and down her body, leaving fire everywhere they looked.

"And what should I call you?" She asked, suddenly feeling bold and attributing it to her buzz, but not really caring.

"Bellamy Blake," he stuck out his hand in a mock serious way, and held onto hers a moment longer than necessary. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She wanted to say yes, she really did, but then thought better of it. "Actually, I need to get back to my friends," she smiled apologetically, "It's girls night."

"Right," he really was interested in her; otherwise she doubted he would have extended the next invitation. "You know, they're welcome to hang out as well, I mean, if they can put up with these guys."

She smiled again at that, "They're really into the whole karaoke thing, but I'll ask anyways," she promised before grabbing her pitcher of beer and walking away, regretting it slightly more every step she took.

"Oh my god Clarke, who was that?" Raven pounced on her the second she got back to the table.

"Just some guy," she mumbled, hoping that her friend wouldn't push it.

"That's what you call 'just some guy'? He looks like some sort of god or something! And he's totally interested in you!" Raven insisted.

"Raven, this is girl's night. Besides, I'm not ready for another relationship; after the whole Finn debacle I'm staying away from that for a while," she reasoned, taking a large sip of beer afterwards.

"Whatever you say," Raven said, clearly not agreeing with Clarke's reasoning but being sympathetic anyways. "We're not talking about Finn tonight. Look, Anya's about to do 'Part of Your World!'"

After Anya's performance, Lexa got up and performed a teary, slurred version of 'You Got a Friend in Me,' before Raven stole the show with 'Colours of the Wind.'

Clarke was drunk, happy and having a really good time, which meant she wasn’t really paying attention to anything around her when she heard somebody cough into the microphone and she turned to see Bellamy standing on the stage.

"Uhmm, I'd like to dedicate this to Clarke Griffin," the man said quickly, clearly nervous, before nodding to the person in control of the music and launching into a song that Clarke recognized immediately.

Her friends turned to look at her, but she only had eyes for him as he stood in front of everybody sounding sincere, and heartfelt, and a little bit ridiculous. And god, he really was beautiful- even in the awkward light that shone on the stage, it was impossible to miss the way he smiled with his eyes, and how cute he looked when he brushed his hair out of them, and the way that his shirt clung to his body to show just how well built he was. Altogether, it was the best version of 'A Whole New World' that Clarke had ever heard, and it was over far too soon.

And then he was jumping off the stage and heading straight towards her, and the self-satisfied smirk on his face was quite possibly the most attractive thing she'd seen in her life, and it made her realize once again just how screwed she was.


End file.
